


pack life

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Groping, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Gabriel is the leader of his pack by default after his elderly parents retire. jack is the kind, charming human he meets one night under rather unromantic circumstances. that doesn't stop Gabriel from falling completely head over heels for the human, allowing him to stay in the large packhouse rent free and making him part of the pack.the catch? jack has no idea they're werewolves, and the pack is really, really bad at keeping secrets.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 7





	pack life

The street lights lining the side walk illuminate the street in a golden light, a stark contrast to the dark blue color of the surrounding area. The night is calm and peaceful, cicadas buzz quietly in the grass between he sidewalk and the street, rising in volume as I grow closer, and then dying down as I pass again.

I walk down the sidewalk, sipping the drink in my hand as I walk. The night smells like fast food and people, and I inhale deeply. I love walking around at night when the city is the most peaceful. I’m not completely alone, of course. it’s too nice a night for that, but there’s only one other person on this street in particular, so I’m free to do almost whatever I like.

I step inside a small, quaint mom and pop store I go to every Friday, the bell tied above the corner of the door tinkles, signaling my entrance to the small shop. The cashier behind the counter looks up, smiling and waiving “good evening, Gabriel!” he greets, I can practically see his tail wagging – despite him not being In wolf form. “good evening, Liam!” I greet in turn, grabbing a few bags of chips and sodas for the kids, and a bag of pretzels for myself.

Tossing the items on the counter I pull out my wallet, tossing twenty bucks on the counter beside them. Liam takes chips, scanning them and putting them in one of the recyclable paper bags for me. when he’s done, he takes the twenty bucks from the counter, pressing a few buttons on the register and putting the cash in the correct spot, handing me back a few ones and some change.

I thank him, taking the bag and giving him a wave as I exit the shop. He’s from one of the many local packs, the Wilhelm pack. The Wilhelm pack is extremely friendly, with them regularly showing up at our pack house with random homemade foods or crafts, and their alphas- an older man named Reinhardt and an older woman named ana- raise all the kids to be very polite. Just the day before yesterday Liam himself and his brother Lamar came over with a tray of homemade chocolate eclairs for everyone.

Actually, that reminds me, I should probably invite them to our fourth of July barbeque this week. I’ll need to pick up some vegan burgers at the store as well, I think I’ll do that while I’m out. No reason in going home just to go out and get them.

Changing direction, I head for the general store – sadly, none of the mom-and-pop stores around here carry enough vegan food to feed both of our families- stopping for a moment to put the bags of chips and bottles of soda in my backpack so I can crumple up the bag and throw it in one of the cities many recycling cans.

The store is only a few blocks away, and it only takes a few minutes to get there and get about a dozen packs of vegan burger patties and ground beef. I also get some fresh produce, it’s Friday today, and the fourth of July is this Sunday, so they’ll still be plenty fresh when the barbeque rolls around. 

I get in the shortest line in the checkout, with only one man in the line in front of me; a tall, muscular blond man with blue eyes and a few random items in his cart. He sets the items in his cart on the conveyor belt; a few cups of ramen, a pack of pencils and a pack of toilet paper. When he goes to swipe his card to pay for the stuff, his card is declined, and he goes pink in embarrassment, mumbling apologies under his breath. 

“I’ll pay for it” I blurt, before I can think about what I’m doing. What the hell, it’s just a few bucks extra I can afford it. Besides, these are things he needs. The blond man looks up in surprise as I hand the cashier my card, blue eyes wide in shock. “thank you so much” he says, eyes tearing up. “it’s nothing” I say, piling my items on the conveyor belt.

“are you sure?” he asks, glancing at the price displayed on the register as it climbs higher and higher. “of course,” I say, swiping my card to pay for the items, handing the cashier my backpack to put the food in. “my name’s Gabriel” I introduce myself, extending my hand to shake. He stares at it in confusion before shrugging and taking it, giving it a friendly shake. “jack” he introduces in turn, the red slowly receding from his face. 

I help him pick up his bag, slinging my own bag over my shoulder and handing him his bag. “would you like me to walk you home?” I ask, catching his nervous glance towards the door. “yeah” he admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck “my ex is kind of…insane” he grimaces “sorry if I’m bothering you” he apologizes, turning pink again. “it’s not a problem, I’m walking home anyways” I shrug “besides, its what anyone would have done” 

Jack looks like he’s going to say something, but he closes his mouth, smiling instead. We walk in comfortable silence to his apartment, where a man with copper colored hair is waiting at his door, arms crossed. Jack freezes, clutching my arm in fear. The man hasn’t seen us yet, so I quickly pull him out of view, putting my hands on his shoulders. “hey, are you ok?” I ask, giving him a moment to breathe and calm down. 

“y-yeah” he mutters, nodding a bit. “if you don’t want to stay here you don’t want to, I could set you up with a room in my apartment” I offer. He thinks for a moment, glancing between who I think is his angry ex boyfriend, and me, the stranger he just met. “I think I’ll just go with you” he says, nervously.


End file.
